


The Symphony of Love

by YonemuriShiroku



Category: 12 Zodiac Signs
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonemuriShiroku/pseuds/YonemuriShiroku
Summary: A short story for you and I...





	The Symphony of Love

Usually, first love is the most special, beautiful and purest love in everyone's life. But the one we love the first isn't the one who will be with us for the rest of our life.

With me, it's not wrong, but I can't say it is right.

My first love is very special.

If that day, I didn't suddenly want to ride a bike along the streets, I couldn't have met you. Who knew, I didn't have many friends. Maybe because of my coldness, people rarely started a conservation with me.

I was just wandering along the blocks while thinking miscellaneous things. Lucky I didn't hit anything or anyone.

After a while, I arrived at school, to which I no longer could see after a week. My father is a businessman, we move a lot. I think it was also one of the reasons why I'm unable to make friends.

The school year had come to an end, it couldn't be entered, I took the bike along the fence as if it was the last time I could see it. I didn't feel the need to go home immediately anyway.

I had studied there for a year, but the were not many memories left of that place. I didn't feel regret or miss it neither. Anyway, leaving and breaking up had become a part of my life.

  
Then, in an instant, an almost inaudiable sound flowed into my ears. Soon after, the notes went up and down, slowly, one by one...

As an old music box was playing...

As the rain drops were falling off the roof...

As the voice deep under the blue ocean...

There was nothing in my mind but that sweet, swift sounds...

I couldn't move my legs, and my body was paralized, dissolving in that song.

I couldn't tell how long I had stood there. The only thing I can remember is that, right after the melody disappeared, I ran away with all of my left strength, leaving my bike next to the fances. Somehow, I have a feeling that the sounds had come from the school.

And I saw you.

Through the closed windows, I saw you standing in a large room, holding a bright brown violin.

I will never forget the way you looked at that moment.

The short white hair hanging over your shoulders and the slim figure went perfectly with the same color shirt and European-style brief you worn. I bet you was shorter than me. I watched as your fingers glided over the strings, smoothly and gracefully. You closed your eyes, holding the violin. Thank to that, I could see your face clearly.

As if I had witnessed the most perfect picture drawn by the Mother Nature, every shapes your face made enticed me. I couldn't help but stare each and every one of them. The pure fair skin, the delicate curling up eyebrows and the small lips slightly clenched. I thought I met an Angel sent from up above.

I looked at you blankly, feeling like the time had stopped, just you and me, with the humming melody.

Few minutes later, or maybe just fwe seconds, you opened your eyes and caught me. A cold and apathetic person like me suddenly felt confused and embarrassed, just because of being caught staring at a little kid playing violin.

But then, you smiled at me. The most beautiful smile I'd have ever seen.

You walked to the windows and waved your hands. I wonder what my face was like then. It must be redder then a ripe tomato.

I waved mine flusteredly. Through a layer of glass and a steel fance, I could see clearly, your still silver eyes reflecting my visions. Your white hair lit up in the golden sunlight through the leaves, slinging across your shoulders.

Over the next six days, I came every arternoon and stayed right there, right where the ivy wrapped around the fances, to see you play violin, to hear your melodies.

Everything I knew about you, was just a name - Virgo. Since the first time we met, you had never left that room. You always played piano, or sometimes violin. At first, I thought it wasn't fit for a boy like you, but if it was yours, then I would regard it. Your smile, your melodies, your name, I will never forget.

Then, on Saturday, I asked my dad to come across my school for the last time...

_"Virgo, from now on I won't be able to see you. My family has to move away, far from here."_  I tried to hide the emotion rising in my throat.

_"You really have to leave?"_ You said, through the glasses.

I nodded slightly. Tears were threatening to spill out.

You looked down, closing your eyes regretfully. I couldn't help the falling tears anymore. They kept coming out when you were tilting your head, waving your hand.

"Goodbye, Scorpio.."

I screamed with full of my strenght.

_"Please wait for me? Someday, I will definetly come back! I promise!"_

You look at me, and then smiled brightly, like a kid given candies.

_"Promise?"_  Hearing my mother's call, I shouted out.

You nodded, I ran to the car, setting my mind at rest. When the engine was being started, I saw your lips moving slightly.

_"I_ _promise, I'_ _ll wait!_ "

**_♠~♠~♠_ **

After a year, I came back. My not giving up efforts had persuded my parents to settle there from now on. By that way, I would have more chances to see you. And then one day,...

_I would tell you how I feft..._

I liked a kid, who was younger than me. When I realized my feelings for you, I couldn't admit it. I couldn't believe that I had had a crush on a younger boy, moreover, as my first love.

However, the desire to see you again had made it unbearable for me to hold back my feelings.

I walked along the road, along the iron fences, my heart got more impatient as I caught a glimpse of the winding ivy clinging to it.

My heart got pumping when I saw you...

_You're still waiting for me..._

You were still there, next to the bright black piano, the melodies kept resounding as your fingers was moving slightly. Through the open windows, I could hear your sounds, see your visions clearlier than ever.

Still that white hair, tied back gave me a feeling that was both familiar and unknown.

_"Virgo!!"_

_I called your name_ _happily_ _. I know my tears was falling and my face was not presentable at all, because you seemed startled, silver pupils turned to look at me. Right away, you tilted your head, smiled as you said._

_"Scorpio, you're here."_

For the first time, I heard your voice. It was as sweet as the melodies I had missed day by day.

Your melodies....

**_♠~♠~♠_ **

Like before, I came to you for the melodies, you always played it for me happily.

You were more talkative, your smile was even more gorgeous, your eyes were full of vitality, they were no longer be still like before.

For the first time, you came out of that room and hung out with me. So you were taller than I had thought, or at least you had grown very fast. I've once asked you why, and you answered that you were too shy to talk with strangers directly then.

I loved running my fingers through your hair. Though it didn't fit for a boy, it was silky and soft like clouds.

_**♠~♠~♠** _

Time had passed by. That winter vacation, we stayed in the room, listening to you play piano.

The melodies covered me as usual, drowning me into it.

At the end of the song, you looked at me and smiled. I was used to it and actually, I found it more adorable than it was.

That I decided to tell you everything.

  
_"Virgo, can you play the violin? Suddenly I miss it, and you haven't played it for a quite long time, have you?_

_"Yes? The violin?"_

You looked at me surprised, or as if you were caught off guard. Those silver pupils of yours seemed a bit shocked. I couldn't understand your weird reaction.

_"What's wrong, Virgo?"_

_"A...no, nothing...If Scorpio has asked then..."_

You walked slowly toward the violin at the corner of the room. Since when had it been covered by a thin layer of dust, enough to leave a print when you touched.

I watched as you placed it on your left shoulder excitingly. But at the same time, a part of me didn't want it to come.

Once the song ended, I would tell you everything I had felt, I had hid, I had held.

The first note echoed, followed by the up and down rythms..

_No..._

_Not this..._

_It's not the song I had heard that day..._

_It's not that smooth and stunning melody..._

_The same song, but not the notes I missed..._

_It's not..._

_"Virgo,...you..."_

I was too surprised to say anything. It was like someone was crushing my heart.

I don't know you could hear me or not, but then you put down the violin and turned back to look at me.

The sadness rising in your eyes crushed my heart harder and harder...

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

**♠~♠~♠**

_"Virgo..."_

_I called your name, my voice was shaking. But you just lied there, said nothing. Your long silver hair was messy as no one had taken care of it for years. The white drap made me eyes sore, but I couldn't stop staring at you._

_The heart beat sounds kept echoing. I hated it. It's nothing like your melodies that I loved._

_And it was...your life..._

  
_"What is this all about?"_

  
_I muttered. My voice broke, I wasn't sure, because my ears weren't either._

  
_H_ _e replied, slowly. He looked exactly like you._

  
_"_ _Scorpio, please keep calm and listen to me..."_

_I couln't speak anything. He took a deep breath and said._

_"I'm not Virgo, my name is Sagittaurius. We are twins with different genders."_

_"What?"_

_I turned to him immediately. I don't know what my face was like then, but I'm quite sure it was the same as a crumpled paper._

_"No-No way..."_

_"Both of us were born with the musical talent as gifts. However, Virgo was destined to die soon because of a incurable disease. Last year in June, the recurrence happened, and she demanded to spend the last days in school's music room."_

_"When she returned to the hospital, Virgo told me about you, Scorpio. Before passing out, she asked me to keep the promise for her. To wait for you_ _."_

_"All that time, I was be with you instead of Virgo. She said...she didn't want to see you in pain. Because Virgo had always worn my clothes so there was no problem. But I just couldn't play violin as well as her."_

_Sagittarius told everything with his head down. I had a feeling that I could hear your cry from inside his voice._

_It wasn't you had grown higher, it wasn't you had become more active._

_You hadn't even changed a single thing since then..._

_You wouldn't be able to smile at me one more time._

_My_ _first love was a_ _**little girl.** _

_I loved a little girl, loved your smile, your eyes, your violin..._

_So why I couldn't..._

_**♠~♠~♠** _

_"Virgo, thank you for everything."_

Sagittarius stands before a grave, wearing white tuxedo. The girl standing next to him has white dress and violet hair. Their eyes melt when looking at the picture carved on the grave. A young girl who died eight years ago. Her face looks exactly like him.

The twin sister he loved with all his heart, Virgo.

Also his wife's first love, Scorpio...

It sounds ridiculous, but it connected Sagittarius and the girl standing next to him. He won't cry, Virgo does not want to see him cry, and it's not good at all to cry if you're a man.

If it had not been Virgo, had not been that promise, those melodies, he wouldn't have met Scorpio and loved her for the rest of his life.

_"Thank you, my first love."_

Scorpio smiles as Sagittarius does too. They hug tightly, encourage each other not to let any tear fall down.

The one who is be with Scorpio right now, is just like that first one she loved.

The same one, but not her first love.

They came to each other, thanks to a soul that is no longer be here.

_"Let's go."_

Sagittarius hold her hands gently as the two leave the graveyard.

Suddenly, the wind rises. There's a melody echoing gracefully.

Next to the grave, a little white haired girl is waving her hands. Her face shines with a bright smile.

_"I wish you happiness.._."

♠~♠~♠

_**Yours, respectfully Shiroku Yonemuri  
Also, A nameless Dreamer calling itself The White Cheshire** _


End file.
